<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Little Bit Classical, A Little Bit Techno by ami_ven</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22768537">A Little Bit Classical, A Little Bit Techno</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven'>ami_ven</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCIS</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Community: ncis_drabble, Community: ncisdrabble100, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 13:00:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>102</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22768537</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“I figured we could meet in the middle.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Little Bit Classical, A Little Bit Techno</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for LJ community "ncisdrabble100" prompt # 676 "opposites attract"</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“What’cha got, Abs?” said Gibbs, sweeping into the lab.  He paused, frowning, “And Duck?”</p>
<p>The ME smiled.  “Abby requested my help in analyzing a song, found on all the victims’ phones.”</p>
<p>“It was totally not their style, Gibbs,” she added.  “Obviously suspicious.  I figured with Duck’s classical music and my techno know-how, we could meet in the middle and figure it out.”</p>
<p>“And did you?” he demanded.  </p>
<p>“Indeed we did,” said Ducky, and held out a sheet of paper.  “Morse code, just needs to be translated.”</p>
<p>“Good work,” said Gibbs, and they shared a smile as he swept out again.</p>
<p>THE END</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>